The Story of Naruto Namikaze
by TheFoxShinobi
Summary: Naruto was just an average kid, that is, when he finds out that he was orignally from another world! He goes the the shinobi world and that has changed his life forever. Bad at summarys My First Story so plz review! I rlly need any advice NarutoXtemari


**Fox-Hey what's sup naruto?**

**Naruto-Huh? Who are you?**

**Fox-Oh, right. You don't know me yet, well I'm a new author who just joined in on some day this week. ^^ **

**Naruto- ….**

**Fox-What?**

**Naruto-…..Hope you don't do something in the story to make me look bad.**

**Fox-…I'll try but no promises!**

**Naruto-……**

**Fox-Now what?**

**Naruto-Aren't u going to say the disclaimer?**

**Fox-Oh, yea….i forgot….*anime sweat drop***

**Naruto-Just hurry up **

**Fox-Fine, I don't own Naruto or any other characters except a new character I made up…**

**Naruto and Fox-Now Let's Begin!!!!!**

**Kyuubi and inner:"Blah"**

**Thoughts:"**_Blah"_

**Regular:**"Blah"

"I hate you! Why can't you be like any other parent? Nice, and caring! Why?!" Naruto yelled with venom in his voice. "We do care about you~" his mother said." You call abusing a child caring?!?" Naruto shot back. "Listen, if you don't do as we say then get the hell out of this house!" Naruto's father yelled. Naruto said nothing, but he shot a glare to his father. He rushed upstairs and started to gather all his stuff he can get to put into a bag. Naruto also brought my school bag with him while rushing down the stairs. "Fine! I will, and I hope you die and burn in hell!" Naruto yelled with so much venom he surprised myself. He ran out the door and continued running until he couldn't hear his parent's voices. It was easy to run far enough for my parent's voice to go away since it's a city, the sounds of the trucks and cars that drove by clouded up his parent's voices as they yelled at him. Naruto wondered where to go while he went inside a store to buy some instant noodles to eat. When he finished eating, he decided to go to one of my classmate's house. Naruto called her with his cell-phone and asked if he can sleep over at her place. She said yes so he ran to her house as fast as he could, and surprisingly, he wasn't tired when he ran about a mile without even catching his breath. Naruto rang the door bell and was trying to think of what to say. The door opened and he saw the most beautiful girl he've ever seen. "Hey Naruto, it's getting cold outside do you want to come in?" she asks. _"Stop, Drop, And Roll baby! Because you're on fire!_,Naruto thought "Umm-umm T-Thank y-you T-Temari"he stuttered. They went to the living room and Temari's mother asked "Hey, do you want any food or drinks?". So, since Naruto was starving and didn't eat any dinner, he replied "Yes please, can I have a glass of water and some instant-noodles please?" When Temari's mother went away to get the food and drinks for us, Temari asked "So, what are you up to this time?" Naruto told her the story and she happily said "Yes, of course you can stay here!" She was so happy and excited she ran off and went to tell her mother the news. Surprisingly, hee heard to squeaks of delight coming from the kitchen, then Temari's mother came into the living room with the glass of water and the instant-noodles. "Thank you" Naruto replied happily before he viciously consumed the noodles and washed it down with a cup of water.

Then, the next day, they went to school together. They were in the same class anyways and they wanted each other's company. After school, they met up together at the front of the school. Naruto never took the time to actually look at the school from the entrance since he was always in a rush to go to class. The school actually looked really big from the outside. "_I guess since you're in a hallway full of students it looks rather small inside. But from the outside, it looks like a castle_!" Naruto thought. It completely took his breath away. Then, a kid who looks like he's in middle school said "Hi, nice to meet you, My name is Kosuke what is your name?" he asked. He was wearing a dark cloak with blue clouds on it and there was a blue crescent moon behind one of the clouds. His eyes are like a light-blue moon in a clear, calm blue sky. His white, wild hair flowing in the wind. "My name is Naruto, and why are you here?" he replied. "Can we talk some where private?" he asked. "Sure we can go to my place!" said Temari.

When they arrived at Temari's house they went into the living room to talk. "Naruto do you know who your parents are?" he asked. "Yes they're Adam and Carmen. But I don't want to talk about them…" Naruto replied with a sad look on his face. "They're not your real parents. Your parents died the same day you were born" he said with a sad look on his face. "What!? B-but how come don't know about this? And how did you know?" "I know because…I'm your brother" he said with a happy look on his face. "Huh? I thought I didn't have any siblings" Naruto said,suriprised. "I'm from another world. That's why you didn't know about your parents and about me. But we need you back in the Fox village! That's why I'm sent here" Kosuke said. "Yes we really need you back" said Temari. "Wait, what? Temari you're from the Fox village too?" Naruto asked, surprised that the girl I liked was from a different world. "_Damn what's wrong with today? I keep getting surprised" _Naruto thought. "Yes I am…but I like you really much and I need you to come back to Fox village to claim your family's wealth and secrets before it's too late! There are some really bad people in our world and they want to get it all!" she said. Naruto blushed at the first part but then became serious. "Fine I'll come with you guys but how are we going to get there?" "We go through a portal, how else?" Kosuke replied. Then, Kosuke took out a scroll, bit his finger just enough to get some blood going out of it, and did some hand seals and pressed his hand on the scroll. A crescent-like bladed scythe came out in a cloud of smoke. A shining star was circling the scythe, Kosuke took it and sliced at the air, then suddenly, a big door appeared at the place Kosuke sliced. "Alright, are you ready? Let's go in." Kosuke said before he disappeared into the door. "Come on Naruto! Let's follow him!" Temari said. She held his arm and started walking towards the door. "Ok. Let's go!" he replied, excitedly. _"I can't wait until I see what's beyond that door" _he thought. When they walked in the door, there was a flash of light and Naruto found himself laying on cold, dirt. But at least it wasn't rocks are anything hard or else that would have been really painful!

"Welcome to our world, Naruto" Kosuke said, a grin splitting his face in half.


End file.
